


Laura Roslin/D'Anna Biers (Three) | BSG Kink

by grrriliketigers



Series: BSG Weekend Kink [6]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Laura/Three ficlets for Weekend Kink over at bsg_kink@livejournal. This will be updated periodically as I write and don't forget to check out the rest of the series and my other ships =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Weekend Theme: By The Numbers**   
**Prompt: Flash in public.**

D’Anna walked casually into Laura’s office but she hesitated when she saw Laura sitting on her desk. 

“Madame President…” she greeted with some skepticism. “You beckoned?” 

“I did.” Laura nodded, unbuttoning her blouse. 

D’Anna looked around. Laura’s office didn’t get a lot of random foot traffic but still it wasn’t really that private. D’Anna opened her mouth, intending to ask for an explanation but she thought better of it. 

Laura shrugged out of her blouse and unsnapped her bra and let it slide down her arms and drop to the floor. “I want this administration to have complete transparency with the press…” Laura’s eyes flashed with mischief. “And I bet you’re great with your tongue…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Weekend Theme: Obsessed!**   
**Prompt: Laura/D'Anna, her whitened knuckles**

Laura breathed out shakily, D'Anna's fingers moving through Laura's damp curl, pressing into her clit. Laura buried her face against D'Anna's breasts, her breathing shallow, "yes, yes..." 

D'Anna grinned; making the president writhe and moan and come seemed like the ultimate joke. If only she knew. If only Laura knew that the woman whose hand brought her to screaming orgasm was the enemy. Though D'Anna felt sure she wasn't the first "machine" to make the woman come. 

"Are you gonna come for me?" D'Anna purred in Laura's ear. 

Laura whimpered, answering only with trembling muscles and heavily lidded eyes. 

Enemy or not, deceptive or not, D'Anna reveled in the sounds she drew from the older woman, the way her knuckles turned white as they clutched D'Anna desperately. There was something magical about watching the knuckles turning white until they were so pale as to almost be translucent right before she came. 

Laura cried out against the rough fabric of her tank top as her orgasm tore through her. D'Anna clutched her tightly, holding the shaking woman until she was steady again. 

When Laura pulled back her eyes were wet. Coming always seemed to do that to her. D'Anna brushed the hair away from Laura's face, studying the raw emotion, the perils of the human condition. 

D'Anna had much she could learn from this woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**~~Weekend Theme:~~ Kink Bingo**   
**Prompt: fully clothed, on display (warning: dubcon)**

Laura had dismissed the cameraman but ordered D’Anna and the camera to remain. 

Laura sat on the desk, her skirt pushed up around her waist and her legs wrapped firmly around D’Anna who stood facing the camera remaining silent. One of Laura’s hands was up D’Anna’s shirt, pinching her nipple while she fucked her with two fingers from the other one. 

D’Anna let her eyes shut and let out a small moan when Laura rubbed her clit. D’Anna let out an embarrasingly high yelp as her body spasmed, Laura holding her tight. 

“Needless to say this tape stays with me…”


End file.
